ex_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Six Paths of Pain
The Six Paths of Pain (ペイン六道, Pein Rikudō) is anOuter Path technique that allows a Rinnegan user to manipulate up to six bodies as though they are their own. Usage The user embeds one or more chakra receivers into a body, allowing them to channel their chakra into it from great distances. To make full use of the body, the user ideally transmits their chakra from the highest and closest point possible so that they can have the best possible range.1 Once their chakra enters the body they are given complete control of it, allowing them to decide all of its actions, its use of jutsu, and even speak through it. As a representation of this control the controlled bodies' eyes take on the same appearance as the user's.2Inoichi Yamanaka compared this technique to theYamanaka clan's Mind Body Switch Technique, albeit on a greater scale.1 When multiple bodies are controlled together the user is able to see through all of their eyes, thus registering six separate fields of vision at the same time. With this shared vision, the user can coordinate their attacks and provide defences for their blindspots. For this reason the Six Paths of Pain are strongest when used together, employing combination tactics, the element of surprise, and/or sheer overwhelming power to defeat their enemies. Nagato's Paths Nagato created the Six Paths of Pain after he was left crippled during a battle with Hanzō. Unable to move or act on his own, he controlled six corpses to carry out his will as part of his "Pain" identity.3 His first and favorite of these six was the body of his childhood friend Yahiko; in the anime, the other Paths' hair was dyed to match Yahiko's orange hair. Unbeknownst to Nagato, his first Six Paths of Pain were all composed of individuals that met Jiraiya when they were alive. Nagato implants their chakra receivers all over their bodies as body piercings. In theory, each of the Six Paths of Pain can be used to perform any technique that Nagato himself is capable of. In practice, however, he limits each body to one branch of the Six Paths Techniques, the exception being Yahiko's body (the Deva Path) through which he performs a number of miscellaneous jutsu; the King of Hell and the creatures summoned by the Animal Path are part of his shared vision. Nagato refers to each body by the Path it embodies and has them serve specific purposes, be it offensive or defensive, reconnaissance or repair. Each of the Paths has its own importance in a fight – the Naraka Path's ability to restore all the other Paths making it the most valuable – and therefore, Nagato will sacrifice other Paths to protect those further up the hierarchy. Because of his lack of mobility, Nagato requires a great deal of preparation time to use his Six Paths of Pain, especially when moving outside his usual residence in Amegakure. Some of the Six Paths Techniques are very chakra-demanding, and in order to use them Nagato must either bring the respective body closer to his position4 or alternatively cut off control of the other five Paths and focus all of his chakra into the one.5 The greatest weakness of his Six Paths of Pain is that each body has only one primary ability; if an enemy has prior knowledge of what body does what, they stand a better chance of defeating the Paths. When not in use, Nagato stores the bodies in a hidden chamber within Amegakure's tallest tower. Within the room are six "pods", in which the bodies rested; each pod is connected to the wall via pipes or wires and has a sliding cover that appears to feature the symbol of Amegakure, which conceals the face of the inactive body. The pods are also numbered from one through six using daiji characters and are ordered counter-clockwise around the room with a numbering scheme that corresponds with the ordering of the six Buddhist Paths of Reincarnation: * 壱 (1) - Deva Path. * 弐 (2) - Asura Path. * 参 (3) - Human Path. * 四 (4) - Animal Path. * 五 (5) - Preta Path. * 六 (6) - Naraka Path.